Une séance de yoga gratuite
by LilinetteNOPE
Summary: Personne n'a eu la brillante idée de rejouer un Sam professeur de yoga ? Moi si. Ce n'est pas un AU -ou UA, comme vous voulez-, juste un petit OS de ma part.


**Salut !** Voici un petit bonus pour attendre pour mon prochain chapitre d'une "histoire au poil". Désolée pour le retard de mon chapitre, j'arrive pas à avancer ! Mais je vous promets d'essayer de finir ce chapitre au plus vite. Je dédis cette fiction à Djahane Hale parce que sans elle j'aurais sûrement pris encore un retard énorme et que ses review m'ont fait sourire en pleine nuit, merci pour tes encouragements et t'inquiète je bosse avec une amie sur l'histoire de Athènes !

Il faut avoir vu l'épisode 10 et 11 de la saison 4 de spn pour comprendre et ne pas vous spoiler bêtement. Si vous les avez vu, et bien bonne lecture ! Encore un wincest au passage. Ce petit Os sera en deux parties, la deuxième partie arrivera prochainement, promis là.

* * *

 **Séance de yoga gratuite !**

Après le massacre qu'il avait fait, les pertes de contrôles qu'il avait eu et ses envies de meurtres de plus en plus fréquents il avait décidé de tout faire pour être calme. Dean Winchester calme, oui. Rien que le mot «calme» l'énervait. Il avait donc commencé par changer son alimentation, plus d'alcool, plus de viande ou alors très peu. Il mangeait comme Sam, quoi. Il avait complètement prit la cuisine pour lui et il faisait à manger pour deux, bien sûr ça ne dérangeait pas son élan de frère. Il se demandait comment est ce qu'il pouvait bouffer ces trucs immondes ! Cette boisson verte avait un goût de chiotte ; et ça lui rappelait bizarrement le sort où il avait pu parler avec le Colonel et tous les autres animaux.

Il avait dû, aussi, faire attention à tout ce qu'il faisait, et avait écouté pendant, au moins, quatre heures d'affilées des putains de bruits de nature sauvage. A la fin il en avait eu tellement marre qu'il avait remis ses anciens titres. La nourriture était déjà un supplice mais s'il devait se priver de sa musique, là il disait non !

Maintenant il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait le relaxer ; il avait essayé de sa calmer en faisant des exercices de respirations, ça n'avait pas réellement marché. Il avait essayé de courir avec Sam le matin mais il avait passé l'heure à regarder les fesses de son petit frère. Ah oui, parce qu'en plus il devait apprend à se calmer mais il avait aussi le problème de son «amour» pour son frère.

Rien qu'en y pensant ça l'énervait.

Dès qu'il pensait à ça, il devait forcément repenser à Ruby, à cette chienne que son frère avait préférée à lui, à cette inconnue et son chien, à toute les femmes qui c'était approchées trop près de lui. Bizarrement, il n'en voulait pas à Jessica, elle n'avait été qu'une pauvre victime durant tout le temps passé avec Sam, et Dean aurait aimé le connaître un peu mieux, au moins juste pour savoir comment elle avait fait pour mettre ce géant dans son lit. Son petit frère avait toujours été tout pour lui, quoi qu'il dise ou pense il l'avait fait pour son frère. Il l'avait vu grandir et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait trahi sa confiance, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, comme il le haïssait. Car Dean Winchester était un dragueur, un homme à femme, alors pourquoi son cœur faisait des trucs bizarres quand Sam lui souriait ?

Il remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise, regardant l'écran d'ordinateur avec la plus grande attention. Il cherchait depuis une heure un sport, ou même une activité qui pourrait lui plaire et le détendre.

Il avait beaucoup aimé l'idée du massage, par contre il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien lui en faire un, et la seule personne qu'il voulait était Sam, donc impossible.

Le chasseur soupira une énième fois et décida de regarder un film, ça le calmerait plus que de chercher un sport débile pour les hippies. Il se détendit doucement devant un de ses films préférés et fut interrompit par un cri.

\- DEAN !

C'était la voix de Sam, et il avait l'air paniqué. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de sauter de sa chaise, et courir jusqu'à la source du cri. Il arriva dans la salle de gym –oui, le bunker avait tout !- pour trouver Sam, un énorme sourire sur sa tête et … habillé en survêtement de sport. Vous vous souvenez du jour où ils avaient dû chasser un pishtaco ? Le même, pour ses séances de … yoga.

L'ainé le regarda, arquant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t il.

Le cadet s'approcha de lui, avec encore son putain de sourire.

\- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais faire un peu de sport avec moi, ça sera parfait pour ta calmer tu va voir.

\- Donc .. Tu veux que je fasse du yoga avec toi ?

Sam hocha la tête pour seul réponse.

\- Non, non, hors de question que je fasse ça, je préfère manger des salades que faire ce sport de végétariens.

\- Voyons Dean, ce sport n'est pas pratiqué que par des végétariens et il est parfait pour toi. Répliqua le plus grand.

Et voilà, maintenant il lui faisait ses yeux de chiots, il ne pouvait pas résister. C'est ainsi que se retrouva le grand chasseur, Dean Winchester, en tenue de sport, sur un tapis prêt à faire du yoga avec son asperge de petit frère. Dans ses moments là il le détestait, il espérait au moins qu'il pourrait mater un peu.

Sam était devant lui, sur son stupide tapis.

\- D'accord, on va commencer par s'étirer un peu et ensuite on pourra commencer.

Ils s'étirèrent pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes, et comme l'aurait deviné Dean il n'était plus aussi souple qu'avant. En regardant Sam il fut surprit de le voir si décontracté, il était beaucoup plus souple que lui, et calme.

Il ne se gêna pas pour faire des commentaires, pour critiquer ce sport débile et la souplesse de femme de Samantha.

\- On va faire la position du guerrier, je l'a fais d'abord et après je t'aiderais.

La position du guerrier ? Rien que le nom le plaisait un peu. Il regarda Sam écarter les jambes, lever les bras et plier une de ses jambes. Tout compte fait il n'aimait pas tellement que ça cette position. Par contre il avait vue imprenable sur les fesses de son frère. Il aimerait tellement poser ses mains, ses lèvres sur son corps et embrasser son frère partout, le faire languir, prier pour-

\- Dean ?

Il releva ses prunelles émeraude vers le haut de son frère, un air innocent collé sur le visage.

\- Oui, je t'écoute. Affirma le blond.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais le faire.

Faire quoi ? Il se sentit chauffer par ce qu'il venait de penser et l'approbation de Sam. Il se souvint qu'il devait faire cette foutue posture, pas faire du bien à sa propre conscience.

\- Et n'oublie pas de bien respirer. Prévint le cadet.

Il répéta les gestes de Sam : écarter les jambes, lever les bras, plier une jambe. AIE. Le yoga était un sport pour se détendre pas pour faire mal à tous ses muscles. Il sentait tous ses muscles s'étirer. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que son frère lui dise d'arrêter.

Après deux autres positions, Dean n'avait pas put profiter une seul seconde de plus, et ses muscles étaient bien réveillés. Maintenant, ils passaient à la position du chien renversé. Qu'est ce que c'était encore cette connerie ? Il regarda son frère faire et rougit en voyant la position. Le yoga était vraiment trop sexuel pour lui.

Sam se releva et attendit qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait. Pas question, pensa Dean. En voyant la tête que tirait son petit frère il se baissa à contre cœur sur son foutu tapis. Il faillit tomber quand il sentit une main sur sa hanche.

\- Relève plus le bassin.

Une bonne image apparut dans son esprit. Il grommela un peu avant d'obéir. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Dean qui en profitait, mais bien Sam. Il essayait de détourner les yeux, c'était trop tentant. Les fesses de Dean étaient-

\- C'est bon ? J'peux m'lever ?

\- Hein … Oui, oui !

Dean se leva en grimaçant, merde il avait du trop forcé sur son dos, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Son frère du remarquer sa douleur.

\- Tu t'es fais mal ?

\- Au dos, je savais que j'aurais pas du suivre tes cours.

Une idée brillante fusa dans le cerveau malsain de Sam.

\- Et si je te faisais un massage ? Comme ça tu n'auras plus mal et tu seras détendu.

C'était une proposition en or, avec tellement de venin autour. Il allait se faire toucher par son frère, en profitera et aura sûrement un problème technique. Il était adulte ! Il savait se contrôler.

\- D'accord Samantha, mais fait gaffe avec tes pâtes là.

Sam lui donna un coup à l'épaule. Dean grimaça au geste, il s'assied par terre, attendant que son abruti de frère le masse. Sam le regarda hésitant. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de proposer ça ? Il devait se contrôler. Il était un adulte bon sang. Il pouvait toucher son frère sans aller plus loin que des touchers fraternels. Ce n'était pas comme si il rêvait de toucher tout son corps, de pouvoir caresser-

\- Sam ! Je vais pas passer ma vie par terre.

L'interpellé s'excusa et s'assied derrière son frère. Il regarda le cou de son frère, il aurait aimé poser ses lèvre dessus, juste pour goûter son goût. Au lieu de ça, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et lentement effectua une pression sur ses doigts, serrant sans forcer ses épaules. Ses pouces bougèrent pour venir masser sa colonne vertébrale et la base de son cou.

Dean bavait. Littéralement. S'il avait su que son frère massait aussi bien il serait parti en courant. Trop tard, il était coincé avec pro' derrière lui. Maintenant, ce n'était plus son problème si son corps réagissait, il était adulte oui, mais pas insensible. Il essayait pourtant de penser à des choses tristes, genre des chatons morts. Ça ne marchait pas. Les mains de son frère sur son corps envahissaient toutes ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Les mains bougèrent encore sur ses épaules pendant un temps trop court pour Dean avant de se retirer. Le blond faillit se retourner pour lui demander de continuer.

\- Allonge toi, je vais masser ton dos.

Dean ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'allongea. C'est seulement après qu'il comprit qu'il avait peut être signé son arrêt de mort. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras croisés et sentit avec joie Sam se placer sur lui. Il souffla, et se crispa quand il sentit les mains de Sam se reposer sur ses épaules. Il souffla une deuxième fois se détendant progressivement sous les touches de son frère. Ses mains descendirent doucement dans son dos et Dean sentit parfaitement l'endroit qui le tiraillait. Il laissa échapper un grognement pour prévenir son frère et il sentit les mains de Sam rester, massant un peu plus fortement. Ça faisait foutrement du bien. La douleur s'accentua pour devenir moins forte, presque agréable.

Les deux hommes déglutirent. Toucher son corps était tellement tentant. Être touché par ses mains était tellement tentant. La seule chose qui arrêtait les deux chasseurs était la peur du rejet. Qui s'attendait à être accepté amoureusement par son frère ? Personne. Dean ferma les yeux et ce qui dut arriver arriva. Pas de la meilleur manière qui soit.

\- Dean, j'ai fini, tu peux te lever.

Aucune réponse. Aucun geste.

\- Dean ? Répéta Sam.

Sam inquiet pour son frère se baissa et le retourna sur le dos. Il crut rêver. Dean dormait. Dean c'était endormi pendant qu'il le massait ! Il resta un moment au sol avec lui se demandant s'il devait le réveiller. Mais il dormait si bien. Son frère avait tellement de mal à dormir à cause de sa marque, que devoir le réveiller le brisait le cœur. Alors il le souleva, un peu difficilement -il était lourd hein, Sam est pas non plus superman- et partit vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit avec peine sa porte et réussit à le poser sur son lit. Son visage était si détendu. Sam resta planté devant lui, à simplement l'observer. Ce fut grâce au petit grognement que lâcha Dean qu'il s'aperçu de son immobilité.

Il regarda une dernière fois Dean et quitta la chambre, avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte il entendit clairement un :

\- Mmh .. Sam.

Il rouvrit la porte, contemplant son frère endormi. Il venait vraiment de l'appeler dans son sommeil ? C'était sûrement dû au massage. Il décida de partir, il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder si longtemps, ça ne se faisait pas entre frères. Son amour pour lui n'était pas une bonne chose. Dans la chambre Dean souriait, rêvant d'un petit massage bien plus entreprenant que le vrai.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Oui, je veux faire souffrir un peu Sam, je suis méchante, oui. En tout cas, j'espère réellement que ça excusera mon retard et que cette connerie vous ferra plaisir. Et encore désolée pour les fautes. PEACE.


End file.
